


Action figure theatre: Doctors in bathtubs

by DieAstra



Series: Doctor Who action figure comics [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the title. The Doctors take a bath - and Jack has some fun as well.<br/>Don't worry, all the important bits are covered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Action figure theatre: Doctors in bathtubs

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

These last two pictures happened after I got some lovely and inspiring comments. Thanks people!

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)


End file.
